User talk:LelalMekha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Willow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bavmorda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Samstokes80 (Talk) 23:29, January 30, 2012 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:38, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello from Sam Stokes! Hi there, LelalMekha. I just wanted to let you know that I have not actually abandoned the Willow Wiki. I still monitor all changes to the Wiki and check for vandalism. I'm delighted to have you on board and I appreciate the recent work you have done to edit the Wiki. I was actually about to ask you if you wanted administrative priveledges! All the best. samstokes80 12:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! No problem at all! I'm glad someone else has taken enough interest in the Wiki to want to be on the administrative team! Thanks! samstokes80 14:14, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hello, thank you for the invitation and I am sorry it took so long to reply. As you see I was mostly involved with information regarding the Willow NES action RPG. I grew a bit tired of it and stopped, but when I resume playing, I will surely resume adding information here. MoffRebusMy Talk 10:08, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes I know how it feels to work alone on a wiki! Truth is I don't have any Willow sources other than the movie and the video games I've played. I've seen that you quote from the Willow Sourcebook but I know nothing about it. Do you own it? :If you want my humblest of opinions, I believe you follow the logic of Wookieepedia by being inclusionist with overly specific articles, but Willow is not Star Wars. I believe Wookieepedia's logic wouldn't work in such a limited universe like Willow's and/or when there is no much contribution. Wookipedia can afford trivial articles like "dog" but the article for the single "Tiger" wouldn't make much sense, as it could rather belong under a List of Andowyne fauna article. Similarly Conjuring room is by no means as important as "Emperor's Throne Room" and could rather belong in the Nockmaar Castle article. Just my two cents. MoffRebusMy Talk 11:05, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Bonjour LelalMekha, comment vas-tu ? Je suis Paul112, un admin de Picsou Wiki. Je te contacte à propos d'une page dont tu as écrit le contenu il y a plusieurs années, à savoir McTavish Duck. En effet, en lisant le JDM où était parue cette histoire pour la première fois, un de mes collègues et moi nous sommes rendus compte que plusieurs informations étaient fausses . En effet : * on ne voit pas Gontran dans le récit, * Et le lien de parenté de << McTavish >> (qui ne s'y appelle d'ailleurs pas McTavish) avec Picsou et Donald Ainsi, j'aimerais te demander sur quelle parution de la revue t'étais-tu basé pour écrire le texte : les informations seraient-elles différentes de la version originale, en VF ? Bonne soirée à toi, Paul112 (talk) 15:51, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Hello, hello, hello Thank you for your warm welcome. Sorry it's taken me so long to reply. --Lucifuge Rofacale (talk) 16:29, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, well I made friends with a woman years ago and found out that she had a baby called Willow which reminded me of the film so I checked online to see if it had a Wiki and wasn't disappointed. I had no idea the film had such a rich expanded universe. --Lucifuge Rofacale (talk) 19:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, LelalMekha! A user submitted Willow for inclusion in our movie footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:28, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good ;) Once the minimum number of sites agree to join the footer, I'll swing back by and place it on the main page! Raylan13 (talk) 17:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC)